


The Broken Man of Bourbon Street

by EmmaleeRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Destiel - Freeform, Drunkenness, M/M, Short, poem, shots, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:51:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaleeRose/pseuds/EmmaleeRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Broken Man of Bourbon Street

The Broken Man of Bourbon Street

was sitting on his stool,

Contemplating his own life of

bending all the rules.

 

He sat alone in smokey light,

searching through his soul,

trying to find some comfort in

this hostile, crazy world.

 

The Broken Man of Bourbon Street

was losing sight of light.

He drank until he ached no more

and dreamed of endless flight.

 

He woke in his familiar clothes

of soft denim and plaid.

His eyes searched and he found his friend

staring at him, sad.

 

The Broken Man of Bourbon Street

had surely lost his way,

but staring from across the room

was the savior of the day.

 

The blue eyed man stared at him,

reading his very soul.

The Broken man was meant for him,

for it had been foretold.

 

The Broken Man of Bourbon Street

stared at his soul's desire.

He wondered if, for this, he'd burn

slowly in Hell's Fires.

 

He wrapped himself around the man,

pulling on his coat,

praying he'd never let go,

kissing his bare throat.

 

The Broken Man of Bourbon Street

is broken now no more.

For every day his angel's there

and will be forevermore.


End file.
